Network accessing devices (NADs), in the context of the present invention, may include typical customer premises equipment (CPE) including, but not limited to, a personal computer, laptop computer, information appliance, personal data assistant (PDA), data-enabled wireless handset, or any other type of device that is able to access information through a packet-switched data communications network. An IP address for such a NAD connected to a TCP/IP (transmission control protocol/internet protocol) network must be unique on the network, and such IP address is either permanent or dynamic, changing with each log-on session.
As for the dynamic assignment of IP addresses, a NAD that connects onto a TCP/IP network may be assigned an IP address by a Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) server that typically runs on a network server or router. A DHCP server may include software that automatically assigns IP addresses to network accessing devices that are connecting to a TCP/IP network.
Processing systems, including DHCP servers, are known for the allocation of IP addresses for specified durations of lease time. These specified durations of time are based on predetermined, fixed-value criteria including whether the user's network accessing device is a desktop personal computer (PC) or a laptop computer, the user's profile, e.g., whether the user is clerical staff or professional staff, etc.
However, as use of the internet increases exponentially both in terms of the numbers of users and the amount of time logged-on, the need has arisen to allocate IP addresses, as well as other network resources including bandwidth, more efficiently and effectively in view of the limited pool of such resources.